I'm Not That Girl
by Kitahara Yuuko
Summary: Karena aku tahu benar, siapakah gadis yang dicintai oleh Kirito. Gadis pemberani, berbakat, dan ceria. Hampir seperti dirinya. Gadis itu adalah Asuna-san. Bukan aku. [ONESHOOT/Disclaimer : Reki Kawahara/Don't like?Don't read./RnR?]


A-ahaha, halo..

Setelah kabur beberapa bulan (maapkan) akhirnya aku mau nulis lagi.. *nangis* merasa berdosa sama pendem kesukaanku ini /nak

Ya, sudahlah..

 _Happy reading!_

.

.

I'm Not That Girl

.

.

Aku selalu menganggap Asuna-san itu hebat. Dia sangat hebat. Belum lagi, ia putri dari perusahaan besar –ya, maksudku dia gadis terkemuka dan kaya. Cantik pula. _Game_ manapun akan ia menangkan dengan mudah karena ia memang berbakat, memiliki teknik yang bagus, dan kecepatannya itu.. Ah, luar biasa.

Asuna-san memang luar biasa.

Aku menghirup teh yang sejak tadi mengepul dalam cangkir. Semuanya berbincang dan acuh tak acuh akan keberadaanku di kafe ini. Ya, sudahlah. Aku pun tidak terlalu peduli. Bukankah sejak dahulu teman-teman kelasku memang seperti ini? Dan jarang sekali mereka mengajakku berkumpul seperti ini. Pasti ada yang mereka-

"Jadi, Asada-san. Siapa cowok yang waktu itu menjemputmu? Yang berambut hitam dan menaiki motor itu, tuh!"

Sudah kuduga.

Aku meletakan cangkirku dan melirik dengan wajah tertekuk, "Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya kenalanku."

"Benar hanya kenalan?"

Uh, mereka terus mendesak.

Tapi, apa lagi yang perlu kukatakan mengenai Kirito?

Aku memalingkan wajah dan kembali menikmati teh –pura-pura tuli ketika mereka terus mengoceh dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Asada-san, beritahu kami, dong!"

"Dia keren sekali, apa dia pacarmu?"

"Ya, ya! Kami ingin tahu hubungan kalian!"

Ini lagi. Ini lagi.

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan menjawab mereka dengan ketus, "Dia hanya temanku dan kami bermain _game_ bersama. Dia bukan pacarku. Dia sudah punya pacar."

Koor tanda kekecewaan menggema dari teman-temanku. Apa maksud mereka menimpaliku seperti itu?

"Ah, sayang sekali!" pekik mereka.

Aku mengerutkan hidung dan mengeluarkan buku bacaan dari dalam tas selempang. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni mereka lebih lanjut. Kecewa? Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik membaca buku saja daripada ditanyai terus-menerus mengenai Kirito.

DEG.. DEG.. DEG..

Huh, sudah kuduga hatiku akan berdenyut. Antara fase yang cepat dan tiap degupan itu terasa menyakitkan bagiku. Tidak. Tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan tentang Kirito.

Jangan dia.

Dia.. Dia milik Asuna-san.

Aku menghela napas perlahan sambil memejamkan mata.

Sudahlah, Shino.

Kau bukan gadis yang ia pilih.

* * *

Matahari sudah semakin tenggelam. Aku bergegas pulang mendahului teman-teman yang masih saja asik bergosip di dalam kafe. Menyesal aku ikut mereka, lebih baik tadi aku belajar saja di rumah. Lihat, setumpuk pekerjaan rumahku malah membangkai di tas!

Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa di trotoar. Syukurlah rumahku tidak jauh dari tempat in-

Ah, sial.

Mengapa aku harus melihat 'dia', sih?!

Ma-maksudku melihat 'mereka'.

Tas yang kucangklong terasa merosot sampai siku. Mataku terpaku beberapa saat ke arah pasangan di seberangku. Ah, Kirito dan Asuna-san. Sepertinya mereka baru saja pulang dari kencan. Terlihat Asuna-san sangat senang dan berbicara sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, memperagakan.. seekor serigala? Oh, pasti mereka baru saja menonton film di bioskop atau apalah itu. Kirito hanya tersenyum-senyum dan menepuk kepala Asuna-san.

Aku berusaha menyamarkan diri di antara orang-orang. Jangan sampai Kirito melihatku, dia pasti-

"Oi, Sinon!"

Nasibku buruk sekali hari ini.

Dengan perut mulas, aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kirito melambai sambil tertawa lebar. Asuna-san di sampingnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum sekenanya. Apa ia kesal? Maafkan aku.

Kirito dan Asuna-san menyebrang jalan mendekatiku.

"Hei, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu, kau kemana saja?" tanya Kirito sambil menjulurkan tangan.

"..bukankah minggu kemarin kita baru saja bermain GGO bersama?" aku bertanya balik dengan nada datar, tidak menjabat tangan Kirito. Aku berusaha tidak terlihat salah tingkah dan membuat Asuna-san marah.

"Itu 'kan di _game_ ," Kirito kembali menarik tangannya mundur dan mengangkat bahu, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu di dunia nyata."

Maafkan aku, Asuna-san. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum dan semburat merah di pipiku. Ini terlalu sulit untuk dicegah.

"Ehem!" Asuna-san menyenggol pinggang Kirito dan langsung menggaet lengannya, "Ayo, antar aku pulang. Ini sudah sore sekali. Ayah pasti mencari-cari kita."

"Eh, ya. Benar juga."

Mereka berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dariku. Singkat sekali kita bertemu, sekarang Asuna-san sudah kembali menjauhkan Kirito dariku? Ayolah, ia 'kan milikmu. Tidak bisakah kau 'membagi'nya sedikit saja denganku? Aku.. Aku hanya temannya. Aku bukan 'gadis spesial' Kirito seperti diriku.

Rasanya tubuhku lunglai melihat mereka berdua pergi.

Diam-diam Kirito melirikku dari balik pundaknya dan mengisyaratkan tanda sampai jumpa tanpa suara.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemas dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah.

* * *

Malam ini terasa panjang sekali. Aku tidak bisa terlelap meski jam sudah menandakan pukul 1 malam. Meski telah mengganti posisi tidur sebanyak 5 kali, mataku tidak kunjung menutup rapat. Terus aja terbuka dan tubuhku terlonjak –merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain selain tidur.

Apa, sih, yang kau inginkan, Shino? Tidur sajalah!

Tapi, setiap aku mulai menutup mata, kenangan akan _game_ GGO bersama Kirito, mengikuti turnamen, dan melakukan _double suicide_ dengan bom di final terus saja merasuki pikiranku.

Aku memeluknya saat bom itu meledak.

Saat itu aku tidak tahu menahu akan hubungannya dengan Asuna-san.

Aku berpikir Kirito adalah yang terdekat denganku. Dia.. Kupikir dia 'milikku'.

Tidak lama setelah petualangan kecil itu berakhir, aku bertemu dengan Asuna-san di Alfheim Online dan langsung menyadari akan betapa cantik dan hebatnya dia. Aku hanya semut yang akan terinjak apabila berani melangkahi dirinya untuk mendekati Kirito.

Akhirnya kedua mataku kembali terbuka lebar. Dengan tetesan air mata yang mulai menggenang.

Apa, ini?! Menjijikan! Aku tidak boleh menangisi seorang laki-laki! Bukankah aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk bertambah kuat? Sekarang aku menangisi Kirito?! Tidak!

BRUK!

Aku terjatuh dari ranjang karena bergerak kesana-kemari tidak karuan –sebenarnya itu upayaku untuk menghilangkan bayangan mereka berdua dari otakku, tapi, sepertinya metodeku salah.

Sambil meringis kesakitan, aku menggapai-gapai lemari kecil di samping ranjang dan mengambil ponselku. Dua wajah yang menghias _wallpaper_ ponselku itu memang sangat kusayangi. Kirito dan Sinon. Sinon dan Kirito.

Aku menyayangi Sinon. Dia adalah aku yang kuat. Aku yang luar biasa. GGO akan menjadi kecil apabila aku adalah Sinon. Aku merasa bisa mengalahkan semua penantangku dengan Hecate. Tidak ada yang mustahil apabila aku adalah Sinon.

Aku muak dengan kenyataan bahwa aku MEMANG menyukai Kirito.

Dia pun sama luar biasanya dengan Asuna-san. Dia juga baik hati dan menolongku berkali-kali –meski ia tidak menyadari hal itu dan selalu berkata bahwa akulah yang banyak menolong dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Dia juga memiliki banyak teman, tidak sepertiku yang pasif dan nyaris penyendiri.

Aura menyenangkan selalu terpancar dari Kirito. Membuatku nyaman bila bisa terus bersamanya.

Ya, andai saja dia milikku.

Air mata mulai menggenangi layar ponsel yang meredup.

"..jangan, Shino. Jangan tangisi hal itu.. Kau tahu kau ini bukan saingan Asuna-san..," bisikku lamat-lamat.

Aku tahu benar akan hal itu.

"Shino, petualanganmu dengannya sudah berakhir.. Setidaknya, kali ini bukan hanya kau dan dia.. Sekarang ia sudah kembali bersama Asuna-san.."

Aku tahu! Hentikan semua ini!

"..dia bukan milikmu."

HENTIKAN!

Aku menangis kencang dan menutup wajahku dengan bantal. Ponsel kupeluk erat sambil menahan suara dengkingan dan isak tanda kekecewaan.

Sudahlah, aku kalah. Aku menyerah.

Kuharap kali ini saja aku menangis.

Karena aku tahu benar, siapakah gadis yang dicintai oleh Kirito.

Gadis pemberani, berbakat, dan ceria. Hampir seperti dirinya.

Gadis itu adalah Asuna-san.

Bukan aku.

.

.

The End.

.

.

Alamak, kok, sedih amat :

Terimakasih sudah membacaaa3


End file.
